thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kree-Skrull War
The Kree-Skrull War was an intergalactic conflict between the Kree and Skrull Empires that lasted for millenia. History Origins The Kree and the Skrull Empires were one of the most powerful entities in the known cosmos. The origins of the war between the alien races is unknown, but the conflict had led the two races to expand and conquered many planets. They also made contact with the Galactic Confederacy; in which the Confederacy remained neutral, but albeit cautious, out of the war. War on Krypton Among the many races the Kree and Skrulls encountered that captured their attentions is the people of Krypton. The Kree and Skrulls were fascinated by Kryptonian technology and most especially in regarding to the World-Gate network that allowed instantaneous Faster-Than-Light travel in contrast to their "step-through" travel - a folding space between two points that was the only known means of efficient star-travel. Believing that allying the Kryptonians would put a significant military advantage over the other, the Kree and Skrulls offered their respective alliance with the Kryptonians. However, the Kryptonians, on the contrary, saw their war as senseless and offered the Kree and Skrulls a peaceful end to the conflict. Unfortunately, the Kree and Skrulls immediately rejected their mediation. In response, the Kryptonians lock down the World-Gate network in order that neither race could use them to conquer and enslave much of the known universe. The intergalactic police force, the Green Lantern Corps, were also involved in closing the network. The Kree and Skrulls were outraged by this and declaring outright war on the Kryptonians. Both the Kree and Skrull militaries sent a massive military assault on the Xerius Galaxy where Krypton reside to compel the Kryptonians to join their side, but the results were that the Kryptonians repeatedly repelled them with their advanced weapon technology. The most significant the Kryptonians had in their disposal was Battlestation Sentrius that decimated millions of Kree and Skrull warships, which resulted the invaders to abandoning their conquest of Krypton. Although the Kree were stubbornly refuse to leave the Xerius Galaxy for a thousand years until they admit defeat. Further Conflicts Earth was also affected by the conflict when the Kree visited the planet in around approximately 1000 C.E. The Kree established a garrison on Earth and chose its inhabitants, humans and primates, in their experiments to creating effective shock-troopers; in which these experiments led to the forerunners of the Inhumans and the intelligent, speaking gorillas of Gorilla City. The Kree's experiments would later rebelled and drove the Kree off the planet, in which coincidentally the Kree were engaging the Skrulls in a space battle over Earth. At that moment, a Krypontian Speeder piloted by Kon-Lir arrived in the midst of the battle that forced the Kree and Skrulls to ceasing their fighting and refocus on attacking the vessel. Although the Speeder was shot down, the Kree and Skrulls suffered major losses and were forced to withdraw from Earth. The conflict continued through the centuries, as the Kree and Skrulls remained militarily vigilant and showing no signs of an attempt to ending their hostilities. The effects of the war had led to the Galactic Confederacy and the Green Lantern Corps into a forced alliance against either the Kree or the Skrulls. Earth Invasion In the early 2000s, Ronan the Accuser learned of the existence of the last survivor of the Kryptonian race, Kal-El, who had taken up the identity as Superman, living on planet Earth, and became determined to kill him in revenge. By kidnapping his allies, Ronan lured him into a trial, but Superman managed to win on an appeal by combat in order to get the charges against him and the others revoked by the Supreme Intelligence. Enraged by this outcome, Ronan decided to make more attempts on Superman's life, by hiring the galactic bounty hunter Lobo, and later contacting Warworld ruler Mongul in order to get them to dispose of him, although his attempts ended up in failure. Ronan finally struck an alliance with Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken, and they prepared an invasion fleet. Meanwhile, thanks to Warworld's broadcast, Superman's existence soon came to the knowledge of the Skrulls. This knowledge reignited their ambitions in capturing Superman and his surviving Kryptonian ilks in order to gain access to their Kryptonian technology and also taking the opportunity to conquer the Earth. Skrull undercover agents were dispatched to Earth and infiltrated the planet's government bodies, particularly the United States senate, and the Baxter Building for information on the planet's metahuman population; planning to use such information to grant Skrulls superpowers. On the day of Earth's entry to the Galactic Confederacy, the Skrulls enacted their plan in manipulating the Kree into threatening war on the planet while their agents represented by Supreme Commander Kl'rt were brought into dialogue with the U.S. Congress in negotiating for an alliance with America against the Kree and revealing the location of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. However, the Justice League and the X-Men exposed the truth on the Skrull's plot in front of Congress. The failed infiltration forced the Skrull Empire into a full-scale invasion on Earth while in tandem with the Kree and the Shi'ar Empires. The invasion fell into Earth's favor when Superman and General Dru-Zod brought Battlestation Sentrius to Earth's orbit and annihilated the invading forces, and forcing both sides to surrender. Empress Veranke and Commander Kl'rt were brought before the peace treaty at Sentrius, as well as Ronan, where Earth's victors and their allies dictated that the Skrull and Kree Empires must reduced a significant part of their territories to permanently end the Kree-Skrull War. Earth's forces negotiated with Ronan to finish his previous deal with Lobo by demanding every asset, including his family's holdings, from the Accuser as Ronan made it clear from his contract in naming Lobo's price. Veranke did not take too well from the given terms and refused to recognize them by threatening in sending more of her Imperial Navy to Earth; however, General Zod counter-threatened by having Sentrius pinpointing the location of the Skrull Empire's major shipyards in the Zur'Kol System and eliminating them with a Nova Javelin that would not only kill billions of lives but also utterly make the Skrull Empire entirely defenseless. Veranke, greatly intimidated, reluctantly conceded in signing the treaty. Category:Events Category:Article stubs